


And your eyes they drive me mad

by pixiedust22



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome, porn basically, rpf guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedust22/pseuds/pixiedust22
Summary: Prompt: Matt’s girlfriend wants a threesome with Alex.





	And your eyes they drive me mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songs_and_fairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/gifts).



Alex stretched, trying to prevent her back from getting any more stiff than it already was. She’d been sitting in this booth for nearly five hours signing autographs, and while she did love seeing the fans, they really could have sprung for a better chair. She was pretty sure her arse had gone completely numb at this point, and the queue didn’t seem to be getting shorter at all. Running her hand through her riotous curls, she couldn’t help but glance over to where she could just about see Matt, in much the same situation as herself.

 

A small smile graced her lips. She hadn’t seen him in months, and it really was  _ wonderful.  _ He’d brought his new girlfriend along though. She was young, very very pretty and quite a lovely girl really. Alex was trying  _ very  _ hard to like her. But seeing her drape her arms around Matt or place a big sloppy kiss on his cheek filled her with an unpleasant feeling she thought she’d abandoned a long time ago. She kept telling herself she was being ridiculous. This girl was Matt’s age, she was beautiful, a real sweetheart and he was her  _ friend _ . Of course she wanted this for him. Anything else would be ridiculous.

 

Shaking the stupid, stupid thoughts from her head she smiled for the next fan, although she found her mind wandering as the girl told her excitedly how much she loved River Song. It was lovely, of course it was, but she’d heard it at least 200 times today and Matt was sitting just over there looking absolutely  _ adorable _ .

 

No. No. Bad Alex. This was not going anywhere that could be considered a good place by any means. He has a girlfriend, she reminded herself,  _ and even if he didn’t, he’s far too young for you! _ She looked over at him again, unable to help himself and her eyes widened in surprise when she realised he was looking right back at her. He grinned and winked, and she couldn’t help but laugh and give him a little wave. Of course that just made the fans all the more excited. Oh well. This was their day after all.

 

*

 

Matt was in a weird place of feeling physically  _ shattered  _ and yet mentally alert and almost giddy… no, definitely giddy, like a seven year old on a sugar high (and he would know). Maybe it was the convention spirit. He loved it, couldn’t get enough. It was tiring but Gemma had been really sweet, fetching him cool drinks all day. They’d been dating for a while now and it was good. It was nice. And then… Alex. He knew she’d be here, of course, but just seeing her made his stomach do somersaults. Not in a creepy, weird way of course. Just because she was his friend and because hanging out with her was always great.

 

“Let’s go down to the bar,” Gemma suggested, her head resting on his shoulder as they walked away from the booth.

 

He was going to say no at first, an automatic reaction since he was always so tired after these things but as he stopped and actually thought about it, the bar sounded  _ perfect _ . He had so much jittery energy to get rid of and while alcohol wasn’t the  _ best  _ way to do that, it was certainly effective. “Sure.” He paused for a second, looking over at Alex’s booth, where she seemed to be just finishing up, packing her stuff up. “Do you mind if we ask Alex to come? I haven’t had a chance to catch up with her yet.”

 

“Of course not,” Gemma gushed. “She seems awesome! I loved her in ER, and Doctor Who of course.”

 

Matt smiled. It wasn’t weird. Of course it wasn’t weird. Alex was his friend, Gemma was his girlfriend, and if he’d ever had any feelings for Alex, they were surely long gone by now. It’s not like she’d ever have been interested anyway and he was perfectly happy with Gemma. No, it wasn’t weird. Sure, his eyes seemed to get fixated on her curls swishing around her face, the way her hips swung as she walked and the hint of cleavage that seemed impossible not to look at. But she was  _ Alex Kingston _ , and he was a man. It didn’t mean any of those feelings still lingered.

 

“Alex,” Gemma shouted and the object of his current musings looked up, giving a small wave. “Come to the bar with us!”

 

He could see her hesitate, the way she always did when drinking after a long day’s work was suggested. He knew exactly what was going through her mind. A bubble bath, cup of tea in the bath… and he really shouldn’t think about that any more. “Please?” He added instead, adding his best puppy eyes.

 

She relented. Of course she did. “Ok, one drink! I have a panel at nine tomorrow and I’m way past the age where I can stay up drinking all night and still have an ounce of energy in the morning!” But she was smiling, and walking towards them, letting him envelop her in a bear hug. “One drink,” she reminded him as the three of them walked down to the bar.

 

*

 

Many, many drinks later and Gemma had lost all inhibitions, especially when it came to Alex, who she had felt a little intimidated by at first, having basically seen every episode of ER and loving the curly-haired doctor who shared her accent.

 

“You know,” she giggled. “Moll Flanders was basically my sexual awakening. I mean, part of it anyway.”

 

Alex, having had a fair amount of drinks herself laughed, louder than she usually would, and stumbled a little, causing Matt to have to catch her before she crashed into to the bar. “Really? Because I must admit, I thought,” she looked over at Matt, “you sort of swung the other way.”

 

Gemma giggled. This woman was  _ so  _ funny. Or the drinks were. She wasn’t sure. “Nooooooo… I mean yes, I do. Swing that way. Mostly. But I mean, although you were,  _ are _ , gorgeous, it was more about owning your sexuality like you did in that movie. It was  _ so hot _ .”

 

She saw Matt looking at Alex, and then quickly looking away. She wondered if he was uncomfortable with his girlfriend admitting these thoughts to his friend. Or maybe… maybe he was turned on. Wasn’t that basically every guys dream? Two hot girls, together, and he gets to join in. It may have been the alcohol doing the thinking for her, but Gemma thought this was a  _ fantastic  _ idea.

 

“Matt,” she pulled him aside with a grin on her face. “I know you’re gonna think I’m mad but hear me out.”

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

“We should invite her back to our room…” she let the meaning hang in the air for a moment.

 

He laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair, throwing a glance back at Alex. “You’re kidding, right?”

 

“No! Come on Matt… I’ve always had this, sort of…  _ fantasy  _ of being with another woman. And you can’t seriously argue this wouldn’t be a fantasy of yours too.”

 

His head snapped around, his eyes suddenly wide. “What do you, um, mean?” He stuttered. “I...I don’t…”

 

“Two hot women at the same time,” she grinned.  _ Bless _ , she didn’t think he’d be so embarrassed about this. “You can watch us together, you can join in. Come on, Matt…”

 

She could see him fighting with himself. She hesitated for a moment. Did he think it would ruin his friendship with Alex? But it wasn’t like he’d even have to  _ do  _ anything with her; he could just watch. And she  _ really  _ wanted this.

 

“Ok, ok, but if she says no, it’s no, ok? No nagging.” His voice was stern but she could see the flush in his cheek, all the telltale signs he was becoming very turned on.

 

She grinned. “No worries. She’s not going to say no.” She looked back at the bar where Alex had struck up a conversation with a man, or rather he’d struck up a conversation with her. “Hey, Alex,” she walked back quickly, trying to read the situation. “Who’s your friend?”

 

The man looked clearly displeased with the intrusion, Alex on the other hand seemed somewhat relieved. “Oh, hi Gemma. I was wondering where you’d gone. This is, um… Jerry?”

 

“Yes, we were just about to discuss where to go next,” Jerry declared.

 

Alex looked down at the bar, squirming slightly. “I don’t think…”

 

“Oh, there must have been some misunderstanding,” Gemma grinned. “Alex is going home with me.”

 

Jerry’s eyes snapped up, his face contorting into a scowl. Without a word, he turned and walked away, although Gemma did hear him mutter something about “fucking lezzies”.

 

Alex looked up at her, relief written all over her face. “Oh God, thank you.” She giggled. “He was just so...ugh! That was good though, going home with you!”

 

“I wasn’t kidding,” Gemma grinned. Alex’s face snapped up, her eyes wide.

 

“ _ What?”  _ she managed eventually.

 

Gemma nodded towards Matt, who was approaching them now. “Matt’s up for it. Come on, it’ll be  _ fun.” _

 

_ * _

 

_ Fun. _

 

As she walked on shaky legs up the stairs to Matt and Gemma’s room, she couldn’t believe she’d agreed to this. But it was just  _ so  _ tempting. Sleeping with Matt had always seemed so complicated, fraught with expectations and  _ what happens after _ ? But this… it was with his girlfriend, for heaven’s sake! She couldn’t possibly fool herself that it meant  _ more,  _ and somehow that made it easier to simply jump in head first. Still, a small voice in the back of her head was asking whether she really thought it could  _ ever  _ be that simple with him. Could she really have one night with Matt and then walk away, leave him with his pretty girlfriend, and be OK with that?

 

Probably not. But she couldn’t back out now. She didn’t  _ want  _ to back out now that Gemma had closed the door behind them and Matt was burying his fingers in her hair, bending down to kiss her and  _ God  _ she had missed kissing him. She willingly opened her mouth to let him in because he could do  _ anything  _ to her right now, and behind her she felt Gemma’s hands on her shoulders, slowly slipping her dress down until it was pooling on the floor, leaving her in her bra and knickers shuddering with  _ want want want _ .

 

She turned around and began to undress Gemma with shaking fingers as Matt dropped kisses down her neck and back. The younger woman, eager as anything, helped her along and soon stood completely naked in front of Alex.  _ Oh lovely youth _ she thought as she bent down and took a pert nipple in her mouth, trying not to moan too loudly as she felt Matt’s hand delving into her knickers from behind.

 

With a cry she released Gemma’s lovely breast as he unexpectedly found her clit. Now far too eager herself, she spun around and began to try to wrestle Matt’s shirt over her head. Meanwhile, Gemma was helpfully divesting her of both bra and knickers.

 

As she stood naked before him, she couldn’t help but try to cover up, being very aware that he would have a very easy time  _ comparing  _ right now and she was at a disadvantage by about twenty years and one pregnancy. And yet, he was looking at her with what she could only describe as  _ hunger. _ Before she could think too hard about this though, she was being pulled backwards, then gently turned around and pushed onto the bed, Gemma following with a huge grin on her face. 

 

“Oh yes,” she moaned, “just like in Moll.”

 

As Gemma, now firmly on top of her, started to kiss down her neck, Alex’s eyes flew over to Matt, who was staring at them wide-eyed with a bulge in his trousers. “You’re a bit overdressed,” she gasped, as Gemma had now found her breasts and was apparently unwilling to leave even an inch of them untasted. 

 

Matt seemed to take the hint and quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes, revealing a frankly rather impressive erection, before joining them on the bed. Gemma was higher up at this point, pushing her breasts into Alex’s face, and she was struggling to see much else, but then she felt fingers stroking up her thighs and her breath hitched. Suddenly they were circling her clit and prodding at her entrance and it was all she could do to not  _ scream. _

 

Gemma sat up and looked behind her, giving Alex a better view of what was going on. Matt had moved and was now between her legs, his fingers exploring and  _ oh God,  _ his  _ fingers _ ! Her head fell back onto the mattress and her hands grasped the sheets, trying to cling onto anything. And then, suddenly, Gemma’s cunt was right over her face, her fingers teasingly slipping in and out. This was something she’d certainly never done before, but she’d had it done to her plenty of times and knew exactly how it worked. She stuck out her tongue experimentally and Gemma seemed to take the hint, lowering herself onto Alex’s face. The taste was  _ everywhere  _ and she couldn’t see anything but she assumed the girl must have given Matt some kind of signal because as her tongue explored Gemma’s wetness she felt another tongue beginning to lick stripes up her own. She had to grasp the sheets again as Matt’s tongue hardened and entered her and, not to be outdone, she mirrored his actions herself, eliciting a loud cry from Gemma. 

 

He had an unfair advantage though, she realised as his tongue slipped out of her and two long fingers plunged inside as his mouth moved and was now suckling at her clit. Alex’s hands could not reach Gemma in this position, but the movements from Matt, bringing her closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, spurred her on and she swiftly alternated between fucking Gemma with her tongue and licking at her clit. By the noises the girl was making, she wasn’t doing a bad job for a first-timer.

 

As Gemma’s cries got louder and louder and Alex, determined to bring her off, licked her faster, Matt curled his fingers inside her  _ just so  _ and her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She wanted to scream as the pleasure rippled through her, tightening and shuddering around his  _ amazing  _ fingers, but her mouth was rather occupied so instead she channeled all that energy into sucking Gemma’s clit.  _ Hard.  _ The younger woman let out a scream and Alex could feel the muscles tightening under her lips before she collapsed completely on top of her, both women sweaty and panting.

 

*

 

He almost couldn’t believe it. He’d just given Alex an orgasm. It was the best sex he’d ever had and he hadn’t even come. In fact, he was  _ painfully  _ hard at this point. 

 

Gemma had rolled off Alex and was curled up on her side, panting with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. This, in turn gave him an unobstructed view of Alex, spread out as she was on the bed, and, if he wasn’t mistaken, looking right at his erection.

 

_ Fair is fair,  _ he thought as he climbed on top of her, his mouth beginning to place feather-light kisses on her neck before she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to kiss him properly. The taste of both her and Gemma mingled on his tongue and it was not at all unpleasant. He wondered for a moment if he could add  _ himself  _ to that mix but he only had this one chance with her and that was not what he wanted right now.

 

Breaking the kiss, he turned his attention to her breasts, licking and sucking until her nipples were standing at attention. Letting his fingers travel further down, he found she was still incredibly wet from her previous orgasm, but she could still be too sensitive. Looking up and meeting her eyes, he wordlessly asked for permission and, her eyes dark and clouded, she gave him a tiny nod.

 

Lining himself up, he pushed inside her in one firm stroke, eliciting the most  _ beautiful  _ cry. He paused for a moment as she wrapped her legs around his waist, then lowered his chest to hers, needing to be as close to her as possible. Looking straight into his eyes, she tangled her fingers in his hair and ground her hips into his, a silent  _ please.  _ He began to move slowly, his head dipping down to kiss her neck, revelling in the moans that slipped from her mouth and the way her hands clung to his back as though she’d never let him go.

 

Her legs tightened around him, pushing, urging him on, and he looked at her before picking up the pace, driving into her with a passion he didn’t even know he possessed. Her hands moved from his back to run across his head and cup his face as she sobbed loudly, but never once did her gaze leave his. When she finally came, it was with a scream of his name; the most erotic thing he’d ever heard, and it pushed him over the edge, spilling himself deep inside her. As he came down from his high, he couldn’t stop staring at her, flushed and dishevelled, wanting to savour this moment,  _ the one moment he’d ever have _ .

 

Eventually though, he had to roll off her and, finding themselves too exhausted to do anything else, the three remained in the bed, content to deal with any consequences in the morning.

 

*

 

Matt blinked and looked over at the clock. It was 5 am, and they definitely didn’t have to get up yet. Memories of last night came flooding over him and he couldn’t help but smile at the mass of golden curls on the pillow next to him. Whatever happened next, there was no way he could regret what they’d done.

 

He turned around and frowned. The other side of the bed was empty. Rolling over and pulling himself out of bed, he found his boxers in the pile of clothes on the floor, wriggled into them and went to investigate. As he walked into the living area of the hotel room, he was surprised to see Gemma there, fully dressed and packing her bag.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

She looked up and gave him a small, sad smile. “I’m going to go home now, Matt. I think it’s for the best.”

 

He frowned, confused. “But...why?” Was she mad about last night? It had been her idea, so he didn’t quite understand.

 

She walked up to him and gently cupped his cheek. “Because, Matt… you’re in love with her.”

 

His eyes widened. “What are you talking about? Gem, this was your idea, remember? It was just meant to be a bit of fun.”

 

“It  _ was. _ ” She smiled, a sad smile. “But then I saw the two of you together and… you’ve  _ never  _ looked at me like that. And it’s ok, it’s fine, I would never want to keep you from being happy. You should be with her, and I should be with someone for whom I’m not a consolation prize.”

 

“I…” Matt stuttered. “You… Gem, you were never…”

 

“I know, I know. You didn’t mean for it to be that way. But can you honestly tell me… you don’t love her?”

 

He screwed his eyes shut and sighed. “No. I can’t.”

 

“Then go to her. Make this the start of something beautiful, or I don’t know. And it’s OK. Honestly, it is. I found out now, not years down the line and I know you didn’t really mean to hurt me.”

 

He looked at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I really didn’t.”

 

She smiled through the tears. “I know. I think in another life, we could have been great friends. But now… well… you need to go get your girl, ok?” She turned quickly, grabbing her bag and walking out of the room, discreetly wiping at her cheek.

 

Matt stood there for a moment, naked but for his boxers, his hair standing at all ends, asking himself what the hell had just happened. He  _ should  _ be running after her, telling her she was wrong, begging her to stay…

 

But she was right. Of course she was right. And so all he could do, bizarre as it might have seemed, was go back into the bedroom and lie down next to Alex. So he did.

 

As he got back into the bed, she stirred beside him. Blinking a few times, she looked up, getting her bearings. “Hi.”

 

He laughed at the incredulity of the situation. “Hi.”

 

She started to pull herself up slightly. “Um… where did Gemma go?”

 

“She’s gone.”

 

Alex frowned. “What do you mean she’s gone? Why?”

 

_ Oh, what the hell.  _ “Because I’m in love with you.”

 

She just stared at him. He was beginning to wonder if she’d actually heard him when she finally answered: “I don’t understand.”

 

“She left because… because I’m in love with you. She could see it last night. And… and she doesn’t want to be second best.”

 

Then, in a small voice: “you… you  _ love  _ me?”

 

He laughed. “Always have, I think.”

 

He’d expected shouting, rejection, another woman swiftly leaving his room never to be seen again, all this he was prepared for, but one thing he never expected…

 

She smiled.


End file.
